


Cakewrecks

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, cakewrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lightning round at Collar corner, the prompt was: Elizabeth and Neal (together or separately) discover CakeWrecks! (which can be found here: http://www.cakewrecks.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakewrecks

Peter and Neal had been interviewing a witness in the early afternoon and due to the bad weather, Peter had decided to go home instead of driving back to the office. They would work from home; Peter always carried a box with cold cases, so they should be fine. Neal didn´t protest, everything was better than going back to the office for a couple of hours before trying to get home through rush hour in this stormy weather. The rain had reached Monsoon proportions and both men were relieved to be home. Peter gave Satchmo some fresh water before making some coffee and settling at the table.

They were just discussing a mortgage case fraud case, when the door slammed open and Elizabeth stormed in.

“Seriously, that is your excuse? This is unacceptable and I will take my business somewhere else.”

“…”

“What do you mean, how did it taste? I don´t care if it was the best damn cake on the planet, it should be a sexual harassment lawsuit.” Elizabeth stated coldly.

Peter didn´t seem to listen, he was probably used to Elizabeth ranting to a vendor, but Neal was intrigued and started studying Elizabeth. She was talking to the maker of a cake and the cake had not been up to standard that much was certain. He was going to enjoy this; Elizabeth looked like she could rip the guys throat out.

“Let me interrupt you, I am going to end this discussion, but don´t you dare send a bill for that monstrosity.”

That said, Elizabeth ended the call and only now seemed to realize she had an audience. Blowing some hair from ere eyes, she walked over to the dining room table where both men were sitting to give Peter a kiss.

“I´m sorry, but I had a baby shower and the cake was… there are no words to describe the epic failure it was.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

“I´m sure it wasn´t that bad, hon.” Peter said without looking up from his notes.

“Did you get pictures?” Neal inquired, his smile showed he realized that it was probably worse that Elizabeth described.

Elizabeth unlocked her phone and handed it to Neal, who did his best to keep a straight face, but he couldn´t hide the snort that escaped him, which in turn made Peter look up at Neal.

“Seriously? This is what the bakery made?” Neal gawked.

“Oh, you should have seen the face of the expectant mother…”

“Did she take it badly?”

“Not really, she just studied the cake and said she wanted a C-section.”

“You should put this on Cakewrecks.” Neal suggested.

“Cakewhat?” Peter was now interested and opened his laptop.

“Cakewrecks… It is a site where they show professional cakes that went wrong. It is hilarious.” Neal snickered.

“And how do you know of this site?”

“Come on Peter, I own a bakery, I need to know what the competition is doing wrong.” Neal said with a straight face.

“Really?” Elizabeth asked, but started laughing when she saw the pictures posted at the site. “Oh, these are even worse than mine…”

“To answer your question… Of course not, my cakes are nowhere near that level… My chef Pastry pointed the site out to me and we had a good laugh with it. What was the theme of the shower?”

“Baseball, she is having a boy.”

“Let me make a call.” Neal got up and walked outside into the small garden. When he came back in, he was smiling.

“Tom will make her a box with cup cakes as a sort of a good maker.”

“You are a lifesaver. Thanks Neal.”

“No worries, just remember, we do have the greatest cake in town.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you really want to see the cake Elizabeth is talking about, it was inspired by the cakes on this site: http://www.explosion.com/65256/the-weirdest-baby-shower-cakes-that-will-change-you-the-whole-baby-perspective-awful-fails/


End file.
